00fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Dark Chronicles Angels
Series 2: Angel Awakening Protagonist *Raphael - Canji's Angel *Black Gatekeeper - Dauku's Angel *The Hierophant - Totomi's Angel Neutral *Yukiteru - Nagira's Angel *Anubis - Takashiro's Angel *Jupiter - Shidan's Angel *Death's Black - Shi's Angel *Thanatos - Hohotoshi's Angel *Sakura - Dobaros' Angel Antagonist *The World - Dante's Angel *The Sun - Kouri's Angel *Visions - Naito's Angel *Everglade - Kakimawasu's Angel *The Dream - Ura's Angel *Diamonds - Dora's Angel *Spades - Raian's Angel *Dolores - Mikeru's Angel *The Hermit - Auron's Angel *Dolores, i - Yuurei's Angel Series 3: Heavenly Intervention Protagonist *Exia - Karuya's Angel *Exiosua - Karuya's Evolved Angel *Raphael - Canji's Angel *Seth - Motagi's Angel Neutral *Virtue - Yuka's Angel *Nadleeh - Yuka's Evolved Angel *Kyrios - Seira's Angel *Abulhool - Gya-Kaku's Angel Antagonist *Dynames - Damien's Angel *Seravee' '- Tieria's Angel *Seraphim - Tieria's Evolved Angel *Cherudim - Lyle's Angel *Zabanya - Neil's Angel *Harute - Setsuna's Angel *Astraea - Auel's Angel *Sadalsuud - Brad's Angel Trivia *Almost every Angel, excluding Seth, is named and designed after a Gundam in the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Almost every Angel, excluding Raphael, has a machinery motif. Series 4: Stardust Memories Protagonist *The Fool - Cabuda's Angel *The Fool Requiem - Cabuda's 1st Evolved Angel *The Judgement - Cabuda's 2nd Evolved Angel *Exiosua - Karuya's Angel *Seth - Motagi's Angel *The Heart Vision - Ku's Angel Neutral *The Death - Shourai's Angel *The Justice - Shunkan's Angel *The Lovers - Shizun's Angel Antagonist *The King of Kings - Mista's Angel *The Empress - Rida's Angel *The Hanged Man - Quant's Angel *The Chariot - Blesse's Angel *The Emperor - Höllenhund's Angel *The Emperor Requiem - Höllenhund's Evolved Angel *The Devil - Moyasu's Angel *The Fortune - Senjutsu's Angel *The Strength - Itoshi's Angel Series 5: Comma DESU Protagonist *Wild Card - Kajiya's Angel *Wild Book - Kajiya's Angel *Exiosua - Karuya's Angel *The Judgement - Cabuda's Angel *Abel - Aberu's Angel Neutral *Cain - Hazami's Angel *Lilith - Bakura's Angel Antagonist Series 6: Golden Hope Series 7: Aria of Damnation Series 8: Chronos Rudder Series 9: Infinity Time Series 10: Reconstruction Protagonist *The Magician - William's Angel *The Moon - William's Evolved Angel *Inari - Doji's Angel *Juno - Rohan's Angel Neutral *The Tin Machine - Dai's Angel *King of The Universe - Yu's Angel Antagonist *The Miracle - Bruce's Angel *Highlander - Jonathan's Angel *Tenchi - Matthew's Angel *Vega - Guji's Angel *Genesis - Gordon's Angel *Shin - Recto's Angel *Orion - Thomas' Angel *The Tower - Kuriga's Angel Series 11: Recreation Protagonist *Exiodia - Alphonse's Angel *The Moon - William's Angel *Bast - Ren's Angel *Isis - Cecil's Angel Neutral *Geb - Seikoma's Angel *Jehuty - Leo's Angel *Durandal - Smao's Angel Antagonist *Obelisk - Maris' Angel *Metatron - Saineska's Angel *Anubis - Daryl's Angel *Hokus - Amanda's Angel *Seth - KITE's Angel *Neith - Viola's Angel *Nephthys - Akeru's Angel *Maat - Tora's Angel *Tatenen - Rever's Angel *The Tower - Tsuki's Angel Trivia *Almost every Angel, excluding Durandal and The Moon, are named after Egyptian gods and their names and looks in modern media. Series 12: Revelations Series 13: DEATH Protagonist *Raphael - Canji's Angel *Exiosua - Karuya's Angel *The Judgement - Cabuda's Angel *Wild Book - Kajiya's Angel *The Golden Stars - Cajifu's Angel *Arios - Cakada's Angel *Shining Chronos - Kajiruga's Angel *The Universe - Kaji's Angel *The Moon - William's Angel *Demi-God - Alphonse's Angel *God - Cubia's Angel Series 14: TEMPERANCE Protagonist *Gabriel - Narancia's Angel *Gabriel Requiem - Narancia's Evolved Angel *Ragnarok - Alisa's Angel *Judas Priest - Mitsuo's Angel Neutral *Reoh - Sena's Angel *Glover - Daniel's Angel *Fuyu - Anata's Angel Antagonist *The Afterlife - Urbs Fox's Angel *The Urban - Shinjuku's Angel *God - Shinjuku's Evolved Angel *Kuttsuku - Yuri's Angel *Mjolnir - Endoresu's Angel *Loki - Furea's Angel *Meili - Kogasu's Angel *Gry - Fujita's Angel Trivia *Some Angels are named after deities and events from Norse mythology. *Some Angels are named after songs and artists ranging from the 70s to the 90s. Series 15: Echoes Protagonist *Izanagi - Charile's Angel *Izanagi-no-Okami - Charile's Evolved Angel *Gabriel The World - Narancia's Angel *Subaru - Yukato's Angel Neutral *Lucifer - Torinaka's Ange'l' *The Shining Experience - Naoko's Angel *Black Swan - Naoka's Angel Antagonist *The Thousands of Lies - Izanami's Angel *The Aten - Ouma's Angel *Thoth - Yuma's Angel *Ra - Yume's Angel *Morta - Rita's Angel *Helios - Charles' Angel *Sol - Gyaku's Angel Trivia *Some Angels are named after light gods from several mythologies. Series 16: Fang of The Moon Series 17: Photos of Fate Category:Lists Category:Angels